UAR
The UAR assault rifle is a primary weapon available in PAYDAY 2. Overview The UAR is the most plain assault rifle available to those who only own the base game. Having very high base accuracy as well as a poor base stability, it is similar to the Gecko 7.62 in many ways, although it possesses a faster reload and can reach a better stability when modded for accuracy. Modifying it with the A3 Tactical Foregrip and a sight gives the UAR a substantial stability increase, which, when coupled with a Long Barrel, can make it a highly effective weapon at long ranges. Summary Pros: * Respectable damage output * Average ammo reserve * High rate of fire * Good base accuracy * The UAR build possesses some of the most impressive modded stats that an assault rifle can reach being matched only by specialist builds that require skills to boost a weapon's stats Cons: * Poor base stability, though it does become more tolerable after modifications * Only 1 concealment increasing mod, which barely adds any * Somewhat view-obstructing because of the way the weapon is held in first person. This is made worse by mounting large optics like the Acough Optic Scope and Milspec Scope * Limited customization options. Most of it is geared towards turning the weapon into a combat-oriented weapon Builds All-Round Assault Rifle This build has high damage ( ), high accuracy ( ) and good stability ( ). It is highly recommended to use Rifleman Aced in conjunction with Aced Fire Control to allow you to take advantage of the UAR's high accuracy while sighted and alleviate its poor hipfire accuracy. Acting as a mid-damage assault rifle with a controllable, yet not sluggish, rate of fire and an extremely quick reload. It can also can take out snipers at surprisingly long ranges. * Long Barrel ( ) * Competitor's Compensator ( ) * Stability Boost ( ) * A3 Tactical Foregrip ( ) * LED Combo ( ) * Raptor Polymer Body ( ) * Speed Pull Magazine (-1.6 reload time) * Any Sight ( ) Available modifications Barrel= |-|Barrel Ext= |-|Boost= |-|Custom= |-|Extra= . However, it should be noted that adding this to the UAR ingame does not make it an AUG A3, as the A3 possesses a bolt release above the magwell, which the UAR lacks.}} |-|Gadget= |-|Lower Receiver= |-|Magazine= |-|Sight= Skins Common= UAR-Peacekeeper-Blue.png| +4 Stability |-|Uncommon= UAR-Turtle-Roll.png| +4 Stability |-|Rare= UAR-Longclaw.png| +4 Accuracy UAR-Spinal-Tap.png| +4 Accuracy |-|Epic= UAR-Immortal-Python.png| |-|Skin Trivia= *According to its Steam Workshop description, the (Peacekeeper Blue) was requested by Captain Winters to be wielded by the Cloaker unit, but were too cumbersome and visually loud for the special units. *A is a surfing maneuver surfers use to get out back through the breaking waves. *' ' is a reference to the sword of the same name from the TV series, which has a carving of the fictional direwolf on the pommel. **The word "Vargtimmer" on its texture literally translates to "timber wolf". The swirly textures on the skin's barrel resembles that of an electric drill, suggesting that "Vargtimmer" is a powertool brand in-universe. *A ([✓ UAR | Spinal Tap]) is a in which a needle is inserted into the spinal canal. Achievements Trivia *The UAR is based on the Steyr Mannlicher AUG A2, and can be modified with parts of the AUG A3 to resemble said rifle, albeit without the latter model's bolt release. When fitted with the Raptor Polymer Body from The Butcher Mod Pack 2 it closely impersonates a Thales F90, again lacking the proper rifle's bolt release. **Prior to update #65, the UAR was fitted with an unremovable Magpul PMAG, giving it the appearance of the TPD USA AXR-2, an American licensed copy of the AUG A2 for the civilian market. **Unlike the UAR, the real-life AUG does not possess a selective-fire switch, having a "progressive trigger" design instead which determines the weapon's operating mode via different pullings of the trigger (pulling the trigger half-way produces semi-automatic firing, and all the way back produces fully-automatic operation). **"UAR" stands for "Universal Army Rifle", which is the English translation of AUG (Armee Universal Gewehr). Under certain circumstances, this means that the weapon in a way retained its real name when implemented into the game. **The UAR lacks the standard foldable foregrip of the AUG A2, having a TROY Modular Vertical Grip in its place instead. *Without optical attachments, the UAR is provided with a rail-mounted pistol-style ironsights system akin to the Marksman Sight on the Crosskill pistol. Such a configuration for the Steyr AUG exists in reality, but is quite rare and is not compatible with newer A2 models. **The Kobus 90 and the IZHMA 12G also shares the same default sights configuration. *When sprinting with an active flashlight on this weapon, the flashlight beam will glitch and not correlate with the position of the actual flashlight. Gallery UAR-preview.jpg|preview of the old UAR. 20191004143559_1.jpg|Preview of the UAR. UAR-icon.png|Photo of the old inventory icon note the lack of a grip and the Tactical Mag. ru:UAR Category:Assault Rifles Category:Primary weapons (Payday 2)